Moon Coast Academy
by x-StayRossome-x
Summary: When Ally and her sister, Alyssa are forced to attend Moon Coast Academy, Ally is the least bit happy about it. But when she gets there and meets the owner's son, Austin, she realises that maybe being there won't be so bad after all. Read it, you won't regret it.
1. Arriving at MCA

**Okay guys, I know I've done a story about Ally going to a boarding school before, but this one will be different. I deleted the other one due to the fact that it wasn't very popular; hopefully this one will get a better response:)**

**Also, I know that I have a lot of stories that need updating at the moment, but once I get an idea, I have to write it down. As you know, I do eventually get round to updating everything, and I do try to update all of my stories as soon as possible. If you really want a certain story updated, PM me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Chapter 1

I walk downstairs, suitcase in hand. The thumping of the wheels echoes around the house with each step I go down. I halt at the front door, placing my suitcase down next to my sister's luggage.

You see, today is the day that me and my sister leave our everyday lives in Miami, and travel to California. Our parents have enrolled us into Moon Coast Academy **(1)**. Apparently, it was either there, or being home-schooled while travelling around Texas for some sort of convention. My parents are admirers of the musical arts, or in other words; love music.

"You ready then?" My dad asks, as I place myself in a seat at the table.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I sigh, nodding in gratitude as my mum hands me a glass of orange juice.

"Well, I'm excited!" My sister, Alyssa exclaims, hppily. I roll my eyes at her enthusiasm. Of course she's excited; she thinks that high school life is like it is on TV or in the movies. She is starting her Freshman year in a few weeks; the same time I go into my Junior year.

My mother must notice my eye roll, as she tuts, which means she is about to start one of her many lectures. "You know Ally, you could be a bit more like your sister. At least she is grateful for the fact that we are sending you to one of the most prestigious schools out there!-" I cut her off. I know, very rude of me. But, if I didn't, there would be no telling when she would actually stop talking.

"Alyssa is only excited because she thinks that it is going to be like you see it in the movies. Well reality check, it isn't." I state, a little harshly.

"You only think that because you aren't popular. In fact, you are so unpopular, that everyone actually walks away when they see you coming! Yeah, I've read your little diary thing!" Alyssa declares, smirking near the end.

In that moment, all I want to do is slap that smirk off of her face. She has always been like this; never respecting the fact that 'Keep Out' means exactly that. Even when I put a sign on my door telling people to stay out, she wouldn't. And I accepted that. But my diary?! That is just too far.

I stand up, causing the chair to make an unpleasant screeching noise on the floor, and storm out. I don't want to give my sister the satisfaction of seeing me cry. Even though she is younger than me, she is certainly more confident. I should be the one who is loud and assertive, not her. I shouldn't be the one who hides behind my little sister, waiting for her to speak up for me.

Once I am out of the kitchen, I grab my suitcase and the car keys, and decide to wait in the car. As much as I don't want to go to this boarding school, waiting in the car seems better than getting ridiculed by Alyssa.

I place my suitcase in the back lazily and get in, before slamming the door. I grab my songbook/diary from my travel bag along with a pen, and open it to a fresh page.

_Dear Songbook/Diary,_

_My sister has done it again! She has managed to annoy me, like she always does. Apparently, she has been reading through here, looking at all of my secrets. Typical Alyssa. I would never of put it past her. And to top it all off, today I have to go to some boarding school in California, with my sister. Of course she thinks that her experience is going to be like the movies; she has always been one to ignore reality. But sometimes, you have to wake up and realise, not everything will go your way. Okay, I am beginning to sound a bit deep._

_On a happier note, I heard that people in different years aren't aloud to share a room in this school. Hopefully, I won't have to speak to Alyssa too much, and she will leave me alone. If she thinks high school is so easy, let her figure it out on her own. I can't wait until she comes crying to me when everything goes wrong. Wow, that was harsh of me to say._

_Anyway, I better go now.._

_Love always,_

_Ally x_

"She's writing in that thing again." I hear Alyssa tell my parents, as she buckles up her seat belt. When did they get in here?

I just ignore her, and place my songbook/diary back into my travel bag, along with the pen, and zip it up.

We all sit in silence for about 2 minutes of the journey, until I scoff.

"What?" Alyssa asks, turning to me.

"Nothing." I reply, innocently.

"No really, what is it?" She questions, with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Well, not that I was expecting one, but I've noticed that you haven't given me an apology."

"For what?" I roll my eyes at this. Did she really just ask that?!

"Oh I don't know! Maybe because you read through my personal diary, and insulted me back at home! But then again, that is typical Alyssa." I state, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm sorry!" She cries, sarcastically. "Are you happy now?"

"Very." I nod, satisfied. Her apology wasn't much, but it was definitely better than nothing at all.

The rest of the journey is silent, with the occasional small talk every now and then.

* * *

When we get there, I can see the grand structure through the trees. I try to peer through them as we drive, but it isn't a very clear view. From what I can see, it is very luxurious.

"We're here!" My dad announces, as we park up on the stoney driveway.

"Great." I mumble, sarcastically under my breath.

A perky woman comes teetering out in her heels, greeting my parents who are waiting by the car. She has her blonde hair up into a bun, with a few loose strands hanging down. She is wearing a pencil skirt with a blouse, though she doesn't look too smartly dressed. A smile is stretched across her face, as she shakes my parent's hands.

"Welcome!" I hear her greet them, though it is a little muffled because I am still in the car.

I decide to get out and say 'hello', it seems like the polite thing to do.

"Ah! You must be Ally." She smiles, perkily.

"Yes. You must be Mrs Moon." I smile back, shaking her hand.

"Oh please, call me Mimi!" She insists, releasing from the handshake. I just smile at her request, and nod. "And where is Alyssa?" She asks.

"She is still in the car. She isn't as sociable as Ally." My mum replies.

"It's fine! My son is the same; though he is Ally's age. I wish he was as mature as Ally." She announces, making my parents beam in pride.

"You have a son?" My mum asks her.

"Yes. He goes to this school, obviously. His name is Austin." She turns to me. "You might see him in a few of your classes when the semester starts Ally."

"I will look out for him." I reply, politely.

My parents manage to get Alyssa out of the car, along with our suitcases, and say goodbye; before driving off. I can hear the crunch of the stones as the car zooms off into the distance. Me and my sister just stare at eachother, before we follow Mimi into the main office. She gives us our room numbers, locker numbers, timetables, and an information booklet, before letting us go.

Me and my sister instantly go our separate ways, not even bothering to say goodbye. Not that I care anyway. I walk towards my house using the map that I was given earlier. Basically, each year has their own house; two houses per year. Boys in one house, girls in the other. It has your standard rooms; like a kitchen, living room, bathroom, and obviously, rooms. Each room has a number, so we know which is ours. You share your room with 1 other person, and you share the house with 10; including yourself. There is a very small number of students, considering the size of the school. Apparently, there is only a limited of number of people per year, and that is why me and my sister were lucky to get in.

As I approach the front door of my house, I take a deep breath. Obviously I am nervous; I mean, who wouldn't be? I am about to meet 9 girls who may or may not want to make the rest of my school life a living nightmare.

I turn the key I was given in the lock, and open the door cautiously; it creaks as it opens. I look at my surroundings; the stairs are opposite the door, and there are a few doors leading into other rooms near the left side of the stairs.

"Guys, someone is here!" I hear a girl shout from the living room. 9 girls all come rushing out at once, staring at me. I just smile and wave, awkwardly.

"Who are you?" One of the girls asks.

"I'm Ally Dawson, I'm new here." I smile.

"I'm Trish." A curly-haired Latina girl states, smiling at me. "This is Holly," She tells me, pointing at a brown-haired girl, with pink dip-dye, and green eyes. "Paula," She gestures towards a petite, short-haired girl, with grey eyes. "Jenna," Jenna has light brown hair, and dark blue eyes. "Tori," She has dark red hair, a pale complexion, and light brown eyes. "Yasmin," Yasmin has dark hair, and green-blue eyes. "Lola," She has blonde hair, with grey-blue eyes. "Gina," She has long, wavy hair, with blue dip-dye, and brown eyes. "And this is Cassidy." Trish finishes, gesturing towards a girl with blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"I'm pretty sure we are capable of introducing ourselves!" The girl I now know as Tori, states.

"Yeah, well I did it for you!" Trish replies.

"It's nice to meet you all!" I smile, trying to stop a fight from forming. They all turn to me, smiling, and saying their 'hello's'.

"You're sharing a room with me!" Holly tells me, before pulling me upstairs with her.

I walk into my new room, and see two beds. One side of the room is decorated with black wallpaper with pink flowers on, a beanbag, and a dressing table; I'm guessing that's Holly's side of the room. I look to the other side; the walls are a light purple, with delicate silver flowers lightly brushed here and there. There is also a dressing table, and a desk.

"That's still decorated from the last girl who came here." Holly tells me, plopping down onto her beanbag.

"Oh okay." I reply, before walking over to my side, and placing my suitcase and bags down. "Why are both sides of the room decorated differently?" I ask her, but I get no response. I turn around, to find Holly listening to some very loud rock music through her headphones. I just turn back around, and begin to unpack my things.

I place my tops, skirts, trousers, and jumpers into the drawers that are across from my bed. I put my shoes next to the drawers, lining them up neatly. The rest of my things; socks, underwear etc., I fold up, and put into another drawer in the chest of drawers.

Once I have fully unpacked everything, I wander downstairs to see what the other girls are up to. I walk into the living room, to see them all sitting on two separate sofas.

"Ally, come and sit here!" Trish smiles, waving me over. I do as I am asked, and sit next to Trish and Yasmin. Everyone seems to be either watching TV, or leaning over Cassidy to see what she is doing.

"What's going on?" I ask Yasmin, confused.

"Cassidy is texting her crush, Austin." She answers, simply.

"You mean the owner's son?"

"Yeah. She thinks that she has a chance with him!"

"Hey! I do have a chance with him! We talk all of the time!" Cassidy states, defensively.

"Whatever." Yasmin rolls her eyes.

Even though a few of the girls have been a bit off with eachother, I can tell that they all get on pretty well; which is good. I can tell I am going to like it here; more than I first thought.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! Is this even worth a review?**

**Stay Rossome!**

**(****1) I honestly couldn't think of a better name than that. It sounds familiar though, so if it is real or someone else has used that name, I don't own it.**


	2. This Day Just Keeps Getting Better

**Thank you for all of the amazing reviews! As you can see, I have changed my pen name. People have commented on how they like how I put 'Stay Rossome' at the bottom of every chapter, so I decided to make it my new pen name; to me, it's more original than my old one.**

**Doe Charmer: You're probably right; maybe I did get it from Zoey 101.:)**

**supersweetp: That is one of the nicest things anyone has reviewed! Thank you:D**

**I would like to thank all of my readers and reviewers who not only read this story, but some of my other ones! As I say, Stay Rossome!:) Some of my best reviewers are: jamesmaslow4evz, Awesomesauce325, randomsmileyperson, queenc1, abiecat and some anonymous guests!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Chapter 2

The next morning, I open my eyes and stretch from my good night's sleep. The bed I have to sleep on doesn't look all that comfortable, but it is actually better than the one I have at home.

I look around, and notice that Holly is already awake and downstairs. I look at the time on my phone; _8:53_. I sigh, and slowly climb out from under the comfortable covers, and into the open air. It is pretty cold, though it is summer so it is really just a light breeze.

I wander downstairs after slipping some fuzzy socks on, and see some of the girls in the kitchen, and others in the living room. I sit myself down in the kitchen at the breakfast bar, smiling at the other girls.

"We were forced to make breakfast this morning." Paula states, gesturing towards Tori, Jenna, and Gina.

"Well, I'll help if you want?" I offer, grabbing a saucepan from one of the drawers.

"No, it's fine. You only got here yesterday." Paula replies.

"Okay, I won't make you guys anything. But the least I could do is make my own breakfast; it will save you the hassle." I smile, before placing the saucepan onto the stove, and grabbing some pancake mix from the cupboard.

"If you're sure." Paula shrugs, before getting back to making some bacon sandwiches.

I pour the pancake mix into the saucepan, and begin to make my pancakes. Once I am done, I place the pancakes onto a plate, and walk into the living room. I sit down on the floor, as both sofas are full. Well, they aren't really full, but some girls have their legs spread all the way across them, but I'd feel rude to tell them to move.

"Hey Ally. Can I have a pancake?" Cassidy asks me, reaching over to take one.

"Uh.." She grabs one before I have a chance to answer. "Sure." I sigh, discreetly rolling my eyes.

"Cassidy, why don't you make your own?" Trish asks her, annoyance evident in her voice.

"Why should I when Ally already has some?" Cassidy answers, quite rudely might I add. I wouldn't say Cassidy is impertinent. Well, she is. But, I don't think she knows that she is like that.

"Because they're her pancakes!" Trish exclaims, quite loudly.

Before it gets out of hand, I decide to butt in. "It's fine Trish."

Trish rolls her eyes. "Whatever."

"So.. what are you guys up to today?" I ask them, deciding to change the subject.

"We are all going to go to the local pool." Holly answers, smiling.

"There's a pool?" I question, surprised and sort of excited.

"Yeah. It's not far from here. We're going to get a taxi there once we are ready." Trish replies.

"We're allowed out of the school grounds?" I feel like I am asking way too many questions, but it's better to get all of the answers I need now.

"Yeah, but when school starts again in a few weeks, we are only allowed out of the school grounds on the weekend." Cassidy speaks up, not even bothering to look at me.

"Oh, okay."

"You can come as well if you want?" Trish asks me, sincerely.

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude or anything.." I reply, awkwardly.

"It's cool. You go to this school now, so you wouldn't be intruding." Trish laughs.

"Okay." I smile.

The other girls come in holding plates of freshly made bacon sandwiches, and hand them around to everyone. While they eat their breakfast, I walk into the kitchen, plate in hand, and decide to be helpful. I throw away any leftovers on the plate, before washing it up in the sink. I feel like I kind of have to prove that I belong, in a way.

Once I am done, I wander back into the living room, where the girls are almost done eating. After about 10 minutes, everyone is done, and we all prepare for the pool.

I slip on a bikini underneath a pair of shorts and top, even though I'm not really used to wearing bikinis. But you know what? I'm at a new school; why not have a new attitude? I can act confident for once.

I fold up a towel, and slip on a pair of flip flops, before heading downstairs. Trish, Cassidy, and Holly are already there waiting. It is a few more minutes until everyone are finally ready to go.

We walk out of the house, a light breeze blowing my hair out of my face slightly. It feels nice. I decide to follow close behind everyone else, as I have no idea where I am going.

We walk around and out of the gates, before Trish calls a taxi for us.

"They said the taxi would be 5 minutes, at the most." Trish tells us, placing her phone back into her pocket.

"Why couldn't one of us rang them before we came out?" Jenna asks, bringing up quite a good point.

"Because we were all too busy getting changed. It doesn't matter now anyways." Trish states, waving off Jenna's question.

We stand there for another 5 minutes, until the taxi turns up. When it does, we all climb in, excitedly. Trish gives the driver directions, before sitting back and putting her earphones in. We all chatter happily; well I listen. The others just tell me about the school, what to do and what not to do; stuff like that really.

When we get to the pool, it is a lot bigger than the local one I went to back in Miami. The chairs aren't plastic, and actually look like they are comfortable to lie on.

We all rush up to some deck chairs; after we have paid the driver of course, and place our towels down as a sign of reservation. I can feel the sun radiating onto my skin, so I put some sun block on. After we are all relaxed and ready to tan, we take off our shorts, to reveal our bikinis.

The awkward thing about that is, Cassidy is wearing the same on as me. Great. Of course she wears it better.

"What do we have here?" Cassidy asks me, rhetorically. Everyone in our little group turn their heads in our direction, intrigued by Cassidy's tone. I look at her timidly, not liking all of the attention. What happened to being more confident?

"Uh.." Great move Ally. Now you sound stupid.

"This is just great!" Cassidy exclaims, clearly upset.

"I-I'm sorry, I can go and change.." I suggest, quietly.

"Yeah, that would be great thanks." She smiles; a fake smile obviously.

"Ally you don't need to go and change. Where would you get another bikini from? You can't go back to school." Trish speaks up.

"I guess I could put my shorts back on.." I shrug.

"Look, just decide on what other thing you can wear. I don't car, as long as I don't see you in that." Cassidy snaps, before lying back down on her deck chair.

Everyone just looks at me apologetically, before going back to their own business. Great, thanks guys.

I slip back into my shorts and t-shirt, before lying back down. This isn't as nice as I thought it was going to be. We all lay in silence for a few minutes, before a familiar annoying voice speaks up.

"Ha! Trust Ally to be the one in shorts and a t-shirt when everyone else are in bikinis." I open my eyes, to reveal none other than my sister, Alyssa.

"What're you doing here?" I ask at her, in sort of a snappy tone.

"I'm here with my friends. High school life is great!" She smiles.

"You haven't even started it yet!" I point out, frustratedly.

"Who's this?" Tori asks, with a look of confusion on her face; a look the other girls seem to match.

"This is my little sister, Alyssa. She is starting her Freshman year when the semester starts." I explain.

"You have a little sister?" Yasmin asks.

"Unfortunately." I deadpan, flatly.

"Hey! I am way more interesting than you! If anything, it's unfortunate that you are my sister!" Alyssa exclaims, making me roll my eyes.

"Whatever, can you just leave us alone now?" I question, trying to look as bored as possible.

"Sorry. We have the chairs right next to you guys!" She fake-smiles, causing me to groan in annoyance. This day just keeps getting better and better...

* * *

**Okay I just want to say, I have decided that some of my stories are going to be on hiatus for a while. It's just because I feel like I have so much to update, and when I do update, the chapters aren't that good; not as good as they could be. I don't like the fact that some of my chapters have less than 1000 words; less than 1000 words for me seems a little bit short. So, the stories that are currently on hiatus are:**

**-Summer Love  
-Best Friend's Boyfriend  
-A Day In The Life of Ally Dawson  
-The Boy in Room 213**

**I hope you don't hate me for putting these certain stories on hiatus, it won't be for long. I just want to focus on some of the stories that I'm not really happy with at the moment, and I think need more work.**

**Sorry for the long authors note.:)**

**Stay Rossome!**


	3. Treehouse

**Thank you for all of the lovely reviews! I am so sorry that I haven't updated a few of my stories in a while. You're going to have to wait for some updates because I am so busy with homework and revision and stuff. So, sorry if this sucks.**

**xXLGBTXx; Thank you for the review! I have read your story and it is awesome! Also, I love your profile picture;)**

**randomsmileyperson; I do like bacon sandwiches aha!:-) But my favourite breakfast food is pancakes, not just because of Austin & Ally; I have always loved them. Okay, I feel like I'm rambling now...**

**Awesomesauce325; Thank you yet another rossome review!:-D**

**royallynot; Thank you for the review! Your suggestions were/are very helpful:-) Dez will be involved! And, I was planning on making Trish and Ally have a good friendship; I am one step ahead of you;-) Keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Chapter 3

The rest of the day is torture. Long story short, my sister thinks she can sing, so she chooses to blast her voice across the whole pool area. Imagine having to be the sister who embarrassingly tries to not listen!

Anyway, when we finally get back to the house, I shower and change into something more suitable. Cassidy continues to ignore me, which doesn't really bother me.

As I walk downstairs, I see everyone huddled in the living room; its like they live in there or something. Me being the socially awkward teenage girl that I am, decides to not join them. After today, I don't really feel like it.

I slip on a pair of Converse **(1)**, and make my way out of the front door quietly. As the cold summer breeze hits me, I pull my long, woolly sleeves further over my hands.

I begin to look around the campus, trying to figure out which way I should walk. It is still light out since it is summer, but I still don't want to get lost.

"Hey sis!" I hear Alyssa call in a sickly sweet tone. Great.

"What do you want now?" I ask her, rolling my eyes as I see her friends behind her.

"Nothing. Why are you out so late?"

"It's," I look at the time on my phone, before putting it back into my pocket. "6:18."

"That's late for you. I mean, you are goody two shoes Ally," she smirks, as her friends chuckle from behind her.

"That's not even funny; I don't get why they are laughing! When you mature, maybe you will realise how stupid you are," I snap, before walking off in the opposite direction to my sister.

As I turn a corner, I see some trees. I decide to enter the woods, thinking that it will be an adventure.

I wander into the woods, dodging any stuck out branches or rocks on the ground. I continue to look around, loving the scent of the outdoors. My sister calls me crazy for liking nature, but you know what? I don't care what she thinks.

As I enter further into the forest, I stop to maybe make a pathway back to the house, but all I can see are trees.

I slowly walk through some more trees, until I look up. That's when I see it. A normal looking tree, until you look up. Tangled in the branches are fairy lights that seem to reflect patterns onto the ground and walls of what looks like a treehouse.

Should I climb up the tree? Who am I kidding, I can't climb! But, I could try. I mean, its not like I have ever actually tries to climb anything before, maybe now could be my chance to. No, I am Ally Dawson; clumsy and awkward. I would just end up hurting myself or something.

I slowly make my way towards the tree, letting my curiosity take over me. Before my brain can warn me not to climb the tree, I cling onto the lowest branch, pulling myself up. My foot rests on a seemingly steady branch as I continue to climb up the tree. How am I doing this? Maybe I should be acting more like this in the future! A more adventurous, get up and go kind of girl.

As I get to the treehouse, I rest my hand on the plank of wood that makes the treehouse stable. As I pull myself up, my arms begin to shake as I use all of my force trying not to fall.

I rest my knees on the plank of wood, and sigh when I end up safely next to the treehouse. I look up at it as I stand up, observing the treehouse's structure. It is strong, but who built it? This is like one of those movies, except there is no music.

I walk inside the treehouse, smiling as I see an old acoustic guitar in the corner. The strings look used, and there is tape stuck on some parts. There are a few posters on the wall, and a couple of beanbag chairs. The light from the fairy lights shine and reflect off each object perfectly, making the place look homely almost.

I sit myself on one beanbag chair, sinking in as I begin to relax. It is peaceful, with only the sound of the birds and a couple of crickets on the ground filling the silence. It is nice.

I smile to myself, taking in my surroundings, before my phone buzzes in my pocket. I take it out, and see a text from my mum.

_Hey sweetie! How are you and your sister doing?:)_

_-Mum_

_I'm fine, and so is Alyssa.:)_

_-Ally_

_Good good. :) Speak to you later!_

_-Mum_

_Okay :)_

_-Ally_

I put my phone back into my pocket, making a mental note to call her and my dad later. I sigh, closing my eyes for a second.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in here?"

* * *

**Review, review, review! By the way, I'm not very happy with this chapter, so I don't blame you if you think it's bad too. As I said in my top author's note, I have been busy lately, so this was a little rushed.**

**This chapter is kind of short, and I apologise! The next one will be longer. And I know what you're all thinking... the person in the doorway is Austin obviously. But, you never know...;)**

**Stay Rossome!**

**(1) I don't own Converse**


	4. Making New Friends

**Okay, so I just want to say, thank you for all of the reviews! Hopefully, I can get to 100 reviews on this chapter! That would be awesome!:-)**

**Awesomesauce325: You deserve the rossome shoutouts ahha :-)**

**Lalalala (Guest): Don't worry, I get plenty of guest reviews:-)**

**URxGORGEx: I know right?!;-)**

**Also, check out my story 'The Senior Who Stole My Heart' if you haven't already. I want to see what you guys think!:-) Even though it is like, 13 chapters in hehe xox.**

**The next update will be when I get to 100 reviews!:-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Chapter 4

I open my eyes, and instantly go red at the sight of a tall, red-headed boy standing in the doorway staring at me.

"I'm sorry, I will just go..." I stutter, getting up from the beanbag.

"No, don't go, I was just asking," he states, stopping me from moving any further.

"Oh, well, I'm Ally. I found this place, and I was just wondering what it looked like from the inside. Did you build this yourself?" I ask him, impressed.

"I'm Dez, and yeah with some help from my friends though," he smiles. "We thought we could have a place to hang out and stuff."

"Cool," I say, smiling back at him.

"Yeah. So, you can stay if you want?"

"Uh... I don't want to feel like I am intruding or anything..." I reply, a little awkwardly.

"No you're not. My friends should be here any second, they're just grabbing a few snacks," Dez tells me, plopping down onto one of the beanbag chairs.

"Okay, if you're sure..."

"Yep," he replies, popping the 'p'.

I smile, and sit down in another beanbag chair, laughing as Dez kicks off his shoes and reveals a pair of very odd-looking socks. He sees me staring and winks at me.

"You like my socks huh?"

"Yeah, they're cool," I reply, giggling. He chuckles, before we both go silent. From outside, we can hear voices. They must be Dez's friends.

We hear some shuffling, and more talking, before two figures appear in the doorway.

"Hey De-who's this?" one of the boys asks, stopping him and his friend in their tracks.

"Dallas, Austin, this is Ally," Dez announces, and I go red as I see the boys step into the light a little more.

One has brown hair, the other has blonde. They both have brown eyes, but different shades. They are very handsome, to say the least.

"I'm Dallas," the brown-haired boy says, smiling at me. "And this is Austin."

"Hey," Austin smiles, waving a little bit at me with the other hand shoved into his pocket.

"Hi. Are you Austin Moon by any chance?" I ask him, confused. He looks familiar, and this Austin does look like Cassidy's type; not that I know what her type is.

"Yeah, how do you know that?" he asks me, while taking a seat on another beanbag chair, with Dallas in tow.

"Oh, it's just because your mum mentioned you when I arrived yesterday, and one of my housemates Cassidy has a huge crush on you," I stop myself after that. I can't believe I just said that!

"Oh, so you're new? And, don't look so embarrassed, I know Cassidy has a thing for me," he tells me, cringing a bit at the end.

"Yeah, she doesn't act all that subtle," Dallas says, while Dez nods in agreement.

"Oh. Well, don't tell her I told you anyway, she's not my biggest fan... And yes, I'm new."

"Don't worry, I won't. And cool. Maybe I could show you around some time?" Austin offers, making the other boys wolf whistle.

"Ooh! Ally, it looks like you've got yourself an admirer!" Dallas jokes, making me go a dark shade of crimson.

"Shut up, I'm just being friendly," Austin states, also going a little red himself.

"Course you are," Dez says disbelievingly, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever. Do you want me to show you around Ally? And, ignore them."

"Uh, sure," I smile, and he smiles back. In the light, I can see flecks of gold in his brown eyes, which is quite interesting. This boy definitely has something special about him.

"Awesome," he smiles, before opening a packet of crisps. "Do you want some?" he asks me, with his mouth still full.

I pull a grossed out face, and slowly shake my head. "No, I'm good."

He just shrugs, before shoving some more food into his mouth. Boys, honestly.

"I better be going, it is getting pretty dark," I say, getting up from the beanbag chair.

"Do you want me to walk you back?" Dallas offers.

"No, it's fine," I smile.

"You sure?" Austin questions.

"Yeah, I am a big girl y'know."

"Oh, we know," Dallas says, looking me up and down. I instantly go red yet again, and just decide to ignore his quite awkward actions.

"Okay, well, bye." And with that, without another word, I am down from the tree, and run back to the house. Today has been eventful, to say the least.

* * *

**The chapter is short, yes. But I promise the next chapter will be longer. I know you probably hear, or should I say read that a lot, but I mean it. This chapter was kind of bad, but the next one will be better. Ugh, this chapter was gross wasn't it?**

**Okay, so I just want to ask whether me using words like 'mum' instead of 'mom' and 'crisps' instead of 'chips' annoys you. It's just, I'm from the UK, so yeah. :-)**

**By the way, my other account is wish-daydreamer. Don't ask about the name...**

**Anyway, check out my stories on there!**

**The next update will be when I get to 100 reviews!:-)**

**Stay Rossome!**


	5. This Should Be Fun

**Okay, so as promised, here is the next chapter! I got to 100 reviews!:-) Thank you! Oh, and I'm glad that you don't mind about the 'mum' instead of 'mom' thing. I'm sorry I never got to update sooner, I haven't really been in the mood...**

**Anyway, ****_LOUD_**** is out soon!:-) So excited! The only annoying thing is that I live in the UK, so I can never see them in concert. They don't do tours in the UK :-( But, I will just have to hope one day that they will. Ross Lynch did say that he wants to come to the UK someday, so I will just have to wait until then. If any of you have been to one of their concerts, please tell me!:-) And, I also saw pictures from behind the scenes of their new music video for one of the songs on ****_LOUD_****, and it looks awesome! Or should I say, Rossome! I probably sound a little obsessed with them now...**

**XxForeverDisneyGirlxX; Thank you:-)**

**Lalalala (Guest); Another shout out for you:-) Glad you checked out TSWSMH too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Chapter 5

I wake up the next day, instantly hearing chatter from downstairs. How are all of these girls up so early?!

I sigh, running a hand through my tousled hair, before stepping out into the cool morning air.

I shower and change into a pair of shorts, with a tie-dyed shirt and a jacket. I know it's not my usual style, but I guess I want a change.

"Ally? Are you up?" I hear Trish call from downstairs.

"Yeah, one second," I reply, quick running my hairbrush through my hair.

"Okay, do you want anything to eat?" she asks me.

"Uh, just some orange juice would be great thanks," I call down to her.

"Okay."

After quickly checking my appearance in the mirror, I run downstairs and into the kitchen, where Trish hands me a fresh glass of orange juice.

"Thanks," I smile, before taking a sip.

"No problem," she replies, smiling as well.

"Is Cassidy still annoyed about the whole same bikini thing?" I ask Trish, setting my glass down onto the table.

"No, I think she's forgotten about it," Trish answers, shrugging slightly. "Though it may be because Austin is here."

"Austin's here?" I question.

"Yeah, he turned up this morning, and Cassidy has been all over him ever since."

"Oh, cool."

I casually walk into the living room, to find Austin sitting nonchalantly on the side of the sofa, surrounded by the girls. Cassidy is obviously flirting, badly at that. The look on Austin's face makes it hard for me not to laugh, especially after what he said yesterday.

"Hey Austin," I greet, smiling at him.

He turns around, and sighs when he sees its me. "Hey Ally, you ready to go?"

"Uh, excuse me. Do you two know eachother?" Cassidy asks, with a look of annoyance and disgust on her face.

"Yeah, we met yesterday. I offered to show her around, and she said yes, so yeah... bye." And with that, Austin springs up from his sitting position, and grabs my hand, before dragging me out of the house.

He sighs when we get outside. "Thanks."

"For what?" I question, already knowing the answer.

"For saving me in there with Cassidy. She kind of scares me..." he states, shivering slightly.

I giggle, "She's not that bad."

"Uh, yeah she is. She sometimes acts like a bit of a stalker..."

Before I can answer, Cassidy comes storming out of the house, glaring at me in the process.

"Hey Austin, I thought I could come with you on this little 'tour' for Ally," Cassidy smiles, quite sickly if you ask me.

"Uh..." he stutters, looking at me for help.

"I guess..." I reply for Austin, half-heartedly. I would love it if Cassidy would just get lost, but her being with us would make it less awkward. I mean, I only met the boy yesterday!

Austin sighs in disappointment, while Cassidy grabs onto his arm.

"Let's go!" she exclaims, dragging Austin off, and leaving me behind. This should be... fun.

* * *

**Review! And as I said at the top, I would love to hear some of your R5 experiences!:-)**

**Also, short chapter, but I haven't been feeling well, so yeah.**

**Stay Rossome! (I just want to say, I made this I guess you could say, saying up myself, so if you ever use it, I would love it if you could ask me first, or give me credit. Sorry I probably sound weird/horrible, but whatever)**


	6. Awkwardness and Shock

**OMG guys! I had to re-write this chapter because I accidentally uploaded Chapter 5 twice. I am so sorry. :-(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Chapter 6

I watch as Cassidy laughs her squeaky laugh while trying to flirt with Austin, failing miserably. And to be honest, the sight makes me feel sick.

"So Ally, where should we go first?" Austin asks me, obviously trying to get away from talking to Cassidy.

"Urm, I don't know, ma-" I get cut off by none other than Cassidy.

"How about we go and visit your mum, Austin?" she suggests, with a sickly-sweet smile plastered on her face.

"Uh, why?" he questions, confused.

"Because, we haven't talked in ages!" she says, before grabbing Austin's hand and pulling him along behind her while I trail slowly behind. Poor Austin, that's all I can think right now. He's had to deal with her for a while.

When we walk down the empty halls of what is soon to be my school, all I can hear is the loud 'click' of Cassidy's heels on the floor.

As we reach Mimi's office, Austin sighs before knocking on the door.

"Come in!" we all hear from inside the office.

Austin opens the door, causing his mum to look up and smile, "Oh, hello! What're you all doing here? Not that it's not a lovely surprise."

"Uh, well, Cassidy wanted to come and say hi," Austin answers.

"Who's Cassidy?" she asks him, bemused.

"Uh, that's me, Mrs. Moon," Cassidy states, clearly annoyed and embarrassed. It is hard for me to stifle a laugh at the surprise on Mimi's face, as awkwardness fills the room.

"Oh, Miss. Miller! Hi..." Mimi says, uncomfortably.

"Hi," Cassidy mumbles, quite rudely, might I add.

A beat passes.

"Hello Mimi," I smile, deciding to break the silence.

"Hello Ally, nice to see you again! How are you liking your time here so far?" Mimi asks me, smiling.

"I'm enjoying it so far; everyone is really nice," I answer, lying slightly. Not _everyone_ has been very welcoming...

"Good. Well, I'm glad you've hit it off with Austin," she says.

Before I can reply, Cassidy cuts in.

"Okay, so we better go and get on with the tour."

"Oh, uh, well, bye! It was nice seeing you all," Mimi smiles.

"You too!" I reply, politely.

"Bye mum," Austin says, before being dragged out of the room by Cassidy.

I wave quickly, before walking out of Mimi's office and closing the door behind me. I look ahead and see that Austin and Cassidy are already near the entrance as Cassidy is speed-walking, most likely to get away from me.

"Come on, Ally, keep up!" Austin calls, sounding a bit desperate. I don't blame him really...

I start speed-walking as well, but suddenly stop in my tracks when I see something that shocks me.

* * *

**Okay, so this is short because I rushed it so I could get it up ASAP. I accidentally uploaded the same chapter twice, and I wanted to fix that mistake as soon as I could, so I'm sorry that this is so short.**

**Stay Rossome!**


	7. Plans

**Hey guys! I know it has been a while since I've updated this story, and I'm sorry! But, here's a new chapter, and I hope you enjoy!:-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Alyssa?!" I exclaim, my eyes going wide.

She looks at me, before smirking, "Oh, hey Ally!"

"What do you think you're doing?!" I ask her, storming up to her.

"What does it look like?" she retorts, cheekily.

I give her a glare, placing one hand on my hip.

She sighs, "Look, I'm only having a bit of fun!"

I let out a harsh, cold laugh, "You're just trying to act cool or whatever. You think that since you're going to be a freshman soon that you're suddenly this grown up, mature girl who can do whatever she wants!"

"I'm more mature than you!" she snaps, narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go," I say, grabbing her hand.

She shakes her hand away from my grip, "No way! Stop being so lame, Ally, and let me have a bit of fun once in a while! Besides, this isn't just some silly game, Ally, he's my boyfriend."

"Alyssa, is this your sister?" the guy I just saw Alyssa making out with - who, might I add, looks about 3 years older than her - asks her, confused.

She rolls her eyes, "Yeah."

He smirks at me, "She's pretty cute."

Alyssa stares at him, wide-eyed, "What?! How could you say that about my own sister?! You're meant to be dating _me_!"

"Things change, people change," he says, before walking off.

A beat passes.

"Did he just break up with me?" Alyssa questions, bemused.

"I think so..." I reply, "But you could do so much better anyway! But this time, maybe you could go for someone your own age?"

She nods, "You're right. But you've got to stop being so over-protective y'know. I don't see the issue in me kissing a guy that I like, especially if he likes me back."

"But in this case, he didn't like you back," I point out.

She waves her hand in dismissal, "Details, details." And with that, she walks - no, struts off.

"Uh, Ally if you don't mind, we have a tour to get on with," Cassidy says impatiently, folding her arms over her chest.

"Urm, about that... You guys can just forget about the tour if you'd like, I'm not feeling all that well..." I tell them.

Austin stares at me suspiciously, "Are you sure? You were fine like, 30 seconds ago."

"Yeah, but now I'm not," I state, adding a weak cough in for effect.

He rolls his eyes, knowing exactly what I'm doing. I just smile weakly at him.

"Well, it's fine with us if you want to go back to the house," Cassidy says.

Austin's eyes widen, as he begins to flail his arms around desperately, silently begging me to stay and to not leave him and Cassidy alone.

I smirk, "What are you doing Austin?" This causes Cassidy to turn around and see Austin's actions.

When Austin sees Cassidy staring, he drops his arms by his side, clearing his throat, "Nothing. Just some... exercises..."

"Oh okay," I reply, still with the smirk on my face. I don't want to be around Cassidy as much as Austin, but the difference is, Austin basically has no choice since Cassidy is practically head over heels for him.

"So Ally, I think you better go. I mean, you don't want to be standing around here when you could be relaxing in bed," Cassidy states.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Have fun you two," I say, giving Austin one last smirk, before walking off.

When I get out into the open air, I sigh in relief. However, as happy as I am about being able to get away from Cassidy, I feel sorry for Austin.

I walk back to the house, trying to stifle a laugh as I think about Austin and Cassidy alone, and how Austin will cope with her overpowering personality. I know that I'm being pretty mean, but it's kind of his fault. I mean, he doesn't exactly help himself when he pretends to like Cassidy just to please her. If he'd have just been honest with her from the beginning, none of this would've happened.

* * *

I look at the clock, _7:23pm_. That means I've been writing in my songbook/diary for about 3 hours now.

I sigh, and close the now tattered book, placing on the bed underneath me. I get up off my bed, and walk over to my full-legnth mirror and tie my hair back into a ponytail. I look at my reflection. I'm wearing a pair of pyjama shorts along with a plain tank top. I may not look my best, but at least I'm comfortable.

Just as I sit down on my bed, my phone rings. I pick it up and let out a little giggle as I see Austin's name flash on the screen. This should be fun.

"Hello?" I say as I answer the phone.

"Ally Dawson, I need to have a word with you," Austin exclaims down the phone.

"Woah, Austin, calm down. Is this about earlier?" I question, innocently.

"Of course it is!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but the look on your face was priceless!" I state, laughing. I stop instantly when I hear no reaction coming from the other end of the phone, meaning Austin doesn't find any of this funny. "Sorry... Oh, and how did you get my number?"

He sighs, "I rang Trish and asked her for it. Anyway, how could you have left me with her? You know how much she likes me yet you leave us alone together anyway! I had to listen to her annoying voice all afternoon go on about how she chipped one of her nails the other day! I thought conversations that boring only existed in movies!"

"Calm down, Austin. Look, since I left you alone with her this afternoon, how about I help you to get her to dislike you?" I suggest.

"How would you do that?"

"Not you, _we_," I correct him.

"What are you on about?" he asks, confused.

"Well, I have a plan, but we don't have to use it if you don't like it."

"Okay, well, what is it?"

"Basically, the only way to get her to back of is if you have a reason for her to. The classic excuse is this: get yourself a girlfriend. And since I upset you, this is my way of apologising..." I trail off, hoping he'd get the hint.

"What?" he questions.

I sigh in frustration, "I could be your fake girlfriend!"

"Oooooooooh... Yeah, I guess that would work. But it would only be fake, right?"

"Yep," I reply, popping the 'p'.

"But isn't that a bit cliche?" he asks.

"So? It works!" I state, defensively.

"Okay, okay. Well, I guess I'll come over tomorrow then, yeah?"

"Yeah, okay. Bye."

"Bye."

And with that, we both hang up.

* * *

**Sooo? Review!:-)**

**Stay Rossome!**


	8. Fake Dating

**Hey guys! I've decided to update this story today, so enjoy!:-)**

**To be honest, I'm surprised at how popular this story has become, and I have no idea how it has gotten so many reviews and amazing responses, but it seems that you guys like this story, so thank you!:-D**

**Also, I've been getting reviews from a lot of 'Guest' readers at the moment, and thank you for that. But when I want to reply to some of your reviews, I can't because there is more than one review from 'Guest' and I don't want you guys to get confused as to which review I'm replying to. So it would be helpful if you put a certain name e.g. 'Guest 1' or something simple like that if you want; this would help me a lot with replying to your amazing reviews!:-)**

**Oh, and some of you may know that I had an imagines story, which I have now deleted. But I just wanted to say that if you requested an imagine from me, please PM me so I can write it for you. Yes, I will still write one for you if you would like, btu I will send it to you via PM instead of posting it into a story kind of thing. So, please PM me if you requested an imagine!**

**Araia Belle (Guest): I will try and update this story more frequently from now on, but I have other stories to update as well so if I don't update that often I'm sorry. :-)**

**dream-big-101: Wow, this is still your favourite story?! Even though I hardly ever update it?! Thank you!:-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Chapter 8

I wake up the next day, excited as to what could happen today. What would Cassidy say when she sees Austin and I acting like a couple? To be honest, I hope it makes her less annoying, but I've got to be realistic here, Cassidy will never be less annoying. In fact, if it is even possible, she may become even more annoying. I suddenly shiver at the thought.

I stand up and make my way over to where my hair products and makeup are, and pick up my hairbrush, before brushing my hair and tying it up into a messy bun.

As I walk towards the door, I notice that Holly is still asleep. Should I wake her up? What if she doesn't want to be woken up?

I decide to not wake her up, just incase she starts shouting at me or something, and I walk out of the room and downstairs.

"Hey Ally," Tori says as I wander into the living room.

"Hey," I reply, sitting down on one of the sofas. "Where's Cassidy?" I ask as I look around and notice that she isn't in the room.

"She's still asleep. She stayed up half of the night going on about her day with Austin yesterday," Yasmin states, rolling her eyes.

"She kept me, Yasmin and Jenna up most of the night with her stupid stories. From the sounds of it, she definitely over-exaggerated most of it. I mean, I doubt Austin grabbed her hand and twirled her around, before hugging her and smelling her hair," Trish says.

I giggle, "she really said that?" I ask in slight disbelief.

"Uh huh," Trish says with a nod.

"She really does live in her own little dream world..." I state, trying to stop another giggle from escaping out of my mouth.

"Yeah," Trish agrees.

Before anyone can say anything else, the doorbell suddenly rings.

"Ally," all of the girls in the room say in unison.

"What?" I question.

"Get the door, would you?" Trish asks me.

I sigh, standing up, "A 'please' would be nice!"

"Please," the girls add simultaneously.

"Fine." I walk to the front door before opening it, revealing a casually-dressed Austin.

"Hey!" he says with a smile on his face.

"Hey," I reply, smiling back.

"So, you ready to start the plan?" he questions.

"Yeah. But Cassidy is still asleep," I tell him.

"Oh. Well, maybe we could start early to see if we are actually believable. Y'know, let's see if we can fool the others," he suggests.

"Can't we tell them? It would be pretty funny to have them all in on our plan," I say.

"But what if one of them accidentally tells Cassidy?" Austin asks.

"They wouldn't do that." I ponder on what he said for a second. "Okay, maybe they would, but still."

"But still, what?"

"Oh, I don't know!" I exclaim, waving my hand in dismissal. "Come in then," I say, letting Austin in before closing the door. "Take your hands out of your pockets and hold my hand," I instruct.

"Woah, if you're going to be this bossy I don't think this relationship is going to work," Austin states.

I roll my eyes, "Just hold my hand."

Austin does as I say and takes hold of my hand. We walk into the living room hand in hand, smiling.

"Hey Aust- Woah, when did this happen?" Jenna queries, gesturing towards our interlocked hands.

"Oh this?" I ask, trying to sound nonchalant. "This happened like, forever ago! Didn't you know?" I question, my voice gradually getting higher in pitch.

"Ally," Austin says, making me look at him. "What are you doing?"

"Telling them," I answer. I go on my tip-toes to reach his ear. "I'm not that good at lying," I whisper, before going back to my normal height.

Austin sighs, "We got together a few days ago, didn't we?" Austin turns to me, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

"Uh huh," I agree, nodding.

The girls look at us in a weird way.

"What?" I ask them.

"Nothing," they all say, turning back around to face the TV.

I look at Austin in confusion, him mirroring my expression.

We hear someone clear their throat from behind us, so we turn around, only to come face to face with Cassidy.

"Well, isn't this just delightful!" she exclaims, with fake enthusiasm. "So, you two are dating now?" she asks, gesturing towards Austin and I with her index finger, before putting one hand on her hip.

"Yep," Austin replies, slowly, popping the 'p'. "She's my girlfriend," he adds, lifting up our intertwined hands before placing them down again.

"You didn't act like it yesterday," she states, suspiciously.

"Because we didn't want to upset you," Austin answers. I decide to just let him do all of the talking.

"That wouldn't upset me! Why would it possibly upset me?!" she asks, loudly, glaring at me.

"I think it's upsetting you," Trish mumbles, making the girls snigger quietly. Cassidy glares at them, shutting them all up instantly.

"Okay, so we're just going to go no-" Before Austin can finish his sentence, Cassidy cuts in.

"Kiss."

"I'm sorry... what?" he questions, obviously caught off guard.

"I said, kiss. I mean, if you're a real couple, what's the problem with kissing?" she queries, raising an eyebrow.

Austin and I look at eachother with the same worried expression on our faces.

* * *

**Yes, this isn't one of my best chapters, but it's still an update! :-)**

**Stay Rossome! (And review!)**


	9. Almost Kissing & Unexpected Compliments

**Hey! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while, but here's a new chapter and I hope it's not too boring and that it was worth the wait:-) Oh, and thank you for all of the awesome reviews! :-D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Fine..." Austin says, pulling me closer.

I quickly glance at Cassidy and see her smirk slowly fade. She folds her arms over her chest and stares at us. She looks confused and angry as she waits for us to kiss.

I look at Austin as he hesitantly places his hands on my hips. I sigh as I wait for him to lean in. This is ridiculous. Austin is making it completely obvious that we're not a couple. I mean, he looks uncomfortable just standing this close to me.

Before Austin can make this whole situation more awkward, I quickly wrap my hands around his neck and pull him closer to me. We start to lean in before we are interrupted by someone at the front door.

"Ally, open the door!" I hear a familiar voice yell from outside. I sigh and unwrap my hands from around Austin's neck, before I walk over to the front door and open it to reveal Alyssa.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her, trying to act annoyed but to be honest, I'm actually quite happy to see her. I mean, she got me out of an awkward situation.

"I came to see if you had spoken to mum or dad lately," she replies.

"Why?" I question.

"Because I haven't, so I was wondering if you could talk to them for me," she answers.

"What? Why don't you just call them yourself?!" I ask her, bemused.

She sighs, "Because I haven't got time to," she says.

"But you had enough time to come over here and ask me whether-" I get cut off by Cassidy.

"Excuse me, but Ally's kind of busy at the moment," Cassidy states.

Alyssa raises her eyebrows, "Ally's busy? Doing what? She's never normally busy."

"She's busy showing me that her and Austin are actually a couple," Cassidy says.

"Austin is Ally's boyfriend?!" Alyssa asks, with a shocked expression on her face. She looks at me, "You mean, that hot guy who's mum owns the school is _your_ boyfriend?" she questions.

"You don't have to sound so surprised..." I say.

"But you're boring and Austin is... well, not," Alyssa states.

I roll my eyes, deciding to ignore my sister's comment.

"Well, I don't think Ally's boring," Austin says, as he walks up to me and holds my hand. I look up at him and smile.

Cassidy scoffs.

Austin and I glance at eachother, trying to hide our smirks at Cassidy's annoyed attitude. I think she's actually starting to believe us.

"Okay, Ally and I are going to just go for a walk now..." Austin says, breaking the slightly awkward silence.

"But you haven't kissed yet," Cassidy states.

"We don't need to kiss to prove that we are a couple," Austin says.

Cassidy is about to reply, until Trish speaks up from behind us.

"Austin's right. They've only been dating for a few days, so they might've not even kissed yet. Maybe they don't want to have their first kiss in front of all of us."

Cassidy rolls her eyes, "Whatever..."

After a moment of silence, I decide to speak up, "So, are we going to go for a walk then?" I ask, looking at Austin.

"Oh, yeah," he replies, before we begin walking out of the door.

"Bye," I say, trying to hide my smirk as I see Cassidy roll her eyes. Alyssa just walks off, but I can tell that she's a little bit jealous that I have a boyfriend and she doesn't.

As Austin and I walk around the corner, I let go of his hand.

"What was that for?" Austin questions.

"Well, we're not actually dating, so we don't need to hold hands unless anyone is around," I reply.

"Oh yeah," Austin says, putting his hands into his pockets.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I ask him.

He shrugs, "I don't know."

I sigh.

"How about going to the treehouse?" he suggests.

"Okay," I answer.

* * *

"...and I just sat there while I watched Alyssa flirt with my crush! She knew that I liked him yet she flirted with him anyway!" I exclaim, pacing back and forth in the treehouse. I had been complaining to Austin about Alyssa for about 15 minutes now, and he has actually been listening pretty well so far. I mean, he hasn't said a word. Wait... That's not like Austin... He always has something to say.

I stop pacing back and forth and turn around to see Austin fast asleep on one of the beanbags.

"Austin!" I shout, instantly waking him up.

"Huh? What?" he mumbles tiredly.

"You fell asleep while I was talking!" I tell him, loudly. "Am I really that boring?" I ask him.

"No, you're not, I just didn't get much sleep last night," he says, as he gets up and walks over to me.

"Why?" I question.

"Because all I could think about was this whole Cassidy situation," he replies.

"Well, you don't need to worry about it now. I think she believes that we are a couple," I state.

"I know," Austin says, before yawning.

"Are you still tired?" I ask him.

"Sort of," he answers.

"Okay, well, I'll leave you to get some more rest," I say.

"No, it's fine. I'm not that tired," he states.

"Are you sure?" I question.

"Yeah," he replies.

"Okay. Do you have any snacks? I'm getting kind of hungry."

"Well, Dallas and Dez have eaten all of the snacks in here, but I can go and get some more," he tells me. "What would you like?" he questions.

"Urm... I don't know... Maybe we could share some popcorn or something," I say.

"Okay, I'll be right back." And with that, Austin gets down from the treehouse and walks away.

I sigh as look around. I'm still amazed as to how Austin and his friends managed to build this treehouse. It would be a great place to write songs.

"Ally, what are you doing here?" I hear a familiar voice ask.

I look up and see Dallas staring at me.

"I'm waiting for Austin to come back with some popcorn," I tell him.

"Oh, well, I was just looking for Austin," he says.

"Why?" I ask him.

"Because Cassidy asked me to tell Austin that she's looking for him," he replies.

"Oh," I say, rolling my eyes.

"She also mentioned that you and Austin are dating now," he tells me.

"Well..." I trail off, not knowing how to reply to that. Should I tell Dallas the truth? I mean, I'm not very good at lying. I sigh, "We're only pretending to be dating..." I say, quietly.

"Why are you doing that?" he questions, bemused.

"Because Austin wants Cassidy to leave him alone so I thought that if we pretended to be a couple then she would y'know, give him some space and stop annoying him so much," I reply.

"Wait, this was your idea?" he asks me.

"Yeah. I felt bad for leaving Austin alone with Cassidy so I suggested that we pretend to be a couple and it was the only plan we could think of so... yeah. "

Dallas chuckles, "And it actually worked?"

"Well, obviously! Everyone seems to believe us!" I say, before sighing, "This is going to be harder than I thought. I mean, I've already told you that we're pretending to date and we've not even been a fake couple for a whole day yet."

"Don't worry, Cassidy believes you, trust me. She was getting annoyed just talking about you two being a couple," Dallas tells me.

"Really?" I ask him.

"Yeah."

I smile, "So, our plan is actually working?"

"Yep."

"Awesome!" I exclaim, happily.

Dallas smiles at me.

"What?" I question.

"Nothing..." he replies, still smiling.

"No, seriously, what is it? Is there something on my face? Is my hair messed up?" I ask him.

"No, your hair and your face are fine. It's just... You look nice when you smile..." he tells me.

I blush at Dallas' unexpected compliment.

"Not that you don't look nice when you don't smile, I'm just saying that you have a pretty smile..." he adds.

I giggle, "Thank you."

Dallas and I just stand there in silence, until Austin speaks up from the doorway.

"Hey guys! Dallas, when did you get here?" he questions, walking up to us with 2 bags of popcorn.

"A few minutes ago," Dallas replies.

"Oh, well, Ally and I were just going to have some popcorn. Do you want some?" he questions.

"Urm... Okay then," Dallas answers.

Austin smiles at us, before he takes a seat on one of the beanbags and opens one of the bags of popcorn.

Before I take a seat next to Austin, I quickly glance at Dallas and smile. He smiles back, and I can't help but blush.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Good? Bad?**

**Review!:-)**

**Stay Rossome!**


	10. A Not-So-Date With Dallas

**Hey! I decided to update this story because I haven't been updating this story a lot lately. Well, I haven't been updating any of my stories a lot lately. If you want a particular story of mine to be updated, PM me or tell me in a review. :-)**

**Oh, and if any of you are huge fans of R5/Ross Lynch and have no one to fangirl with, PM me!:-) I'd love to fangirl about R5 and/or Ross Lynch with someone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Chapter 10

"You're what?!" Austin exclaims.

"Austin, it's not that big of a deal..." I say, looking in the mirror as I brush my hair.

"It is. I mean, what if Cassidy finds out?" he asks me.

"Well, I'll just tell her that I'm going to the movies with Dallas as a friend and that you're okay with it," I reply, before putting on some lipgloss.

Austin sighs, "Are you sure she'll believe that though?" he questions.

"Yes! Look, I'm meeting Dallas at the movies in about, 10 minutes, so I've got to go. Are you going to stay here?" I ask him.

"No, it'll give Cassidy more of a chance to talk to me and ask questions about us," he answers.

"Okay," I say, before I walk out of my room and down the stairs. I quickly let everyone know that I'm going, before I walk out of the house, with Austin behind me.

When he closes the door, he sighs, "I thought Cassidy was going to ask me to stay."

"Well, she probably knows not to since she thinks that we're dating. Plus, she most likely thinks that we're going on a date," I state.

"You're probably right," he replies, "So, do you want me to walk you to the movies?" he asks me.

"No thanks. It's only a few minutes away," I reply.

"Since you and Dallas are going on a date, shouldn't he be picking you up?" Austin questions.

"We're not going on a date," I tell him.

"Well, when I was in mine and Dallas' room earlier, he was getting ready to meet you at the movies - well, I didn't know that then - but still. He seemed pretty nervous and when I asked him what he was getting ready for, he told me that he's going on a date," Austin says.

"What? He thinks it's a date?" I didn't think that he liked me like that.

"Yeah," Austin replies.

I sigh, "I guess I'll just have to let him know that I want us to just be friends."

"Okay," Austin says.

"Well, I've got to go." I begin walking off towards the gates.

"Have fun," Austin shouts after me.

I turn around quickly and smile at him, before I continue walking.

* * *

It takes me about, 5 minutes to get to the movies. It should've took me less time, but I was walking slow because I was thinking of what I should say to Dallas to let him know that this is not a date.

When he sees me walk up to him, he smiles at me.

"Hey," I say, smiling.

"Hey, Ally," he replies.

"Sorry if I made you wait ages for me to arrive," I apologise.

"No, it's fine, I only got here about, 3 minutes ago," he tells me.

"Oh, okay." I have to tell him now. "Look, Dallas, I just want to say... Well, just incase you got the wrong idea... This isn't a date... You do know that, right?"

"Urm... Oh, uh, sure..." he says.

I feel bad, but it's better than letting him think that this is a date when it isn't.

"Okay, good."

"Shall we go and buy the tickets now?" he questions.

"Yeah," I reply, and we walk into the movie theatre.

We stand in line for a few minutes, until it is our turn to go up and buy our tickets.

I wait for Dallas to ask for our tickets, before I get some money out to pay for mine.

"What are you doing?" Dallas asks me.

"I'm getting some money out so I can pay for my ticket," I tell him.

"You don't have to pay; I'll pay for you," he states.

"Dallas, this isn't a date, remember? I'll pay for myself, it's fine," I say.

"Even though this isn't a date, I'll still pay for your ticket and food."

I sigh, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then," I say, putting my money back into my pocket.

He smiles at me, before he pays for our tickets.

"What would you like to eat?" he asks me.

"I'm not sure..." I reply, "Shall we just share a large bag of popcorn?"

"Yeah, okay," he says, before he buys a large bag of popcorn for us to share. "What would you like to drink?"

"Water will be fine, thanks."

He buys two bottles of water, before we go and find our seats.

We walk into the dark room and quietly find our seats, trying not to disturb anyone. Well, the movie hasn't even started yet, but still.

Once we sit down, we begin eating our popcorn and wait for the movie to start.

* * *

After a few hours, the move has finished and Dallas and I are on our way back to the school grounds.

"That was a good movie," Dallas says.

"Yeah," I agree, smiling.

We walk in silence, until we reach the gates.

"Well, we're here. Do you want me to walk you back to your house?" Dallas questions.

"No thanks, it's fine," I answer.

"Okay then. Well, I had fun today," he says.

"Me too," I reply.

We stare at eachother for a few seconds, before I quickly hug Dallas. Once we release from the hug, I smile at him quickly.

"Well... Bye." I turn around to walk away and I hear Dallas reply,

"Bye."

I smile to myself as I continue walking. To be honest, today was way more fun than I thought it would be.

* * *

**Review:-)**

**Stay Rossome!**


End file.
